onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Miketsu
This was a double memory scroll event accompanying the double release of the SP shikigami Inari Miketsu (Divine Miketsu) and Azure Wind Ichimoku Ren (Azurestorm Ichimokuren). The text below was translated from Chinese for record-keeping purposes. Introduction Rules Rewards When each part of the scroll is fixed, rewards will be distributed across server depending on participation. The participation value depends on the shards being given, and the more given the higher the value. Each portion of the scroll has a separate ranking for participation, and the ranking spans the entire server. Data is refreshed once every minute. SP Miketsu Story |-| Scroll I: Inari = Inari-no-kami Miketsu--- Took the early sun as her crown, wore the night as her gown, and was known for being able to grant wishes. She always distanced herself from the other kami. In the long lasting years, only the spirit foxes had accompanied her. Inari-no-kami thought that by doing so, she would be able to avoid the disputes between kami. However, there were too many things happening in the world. Even Inari-no-kami who grants wishes could not have her own wishes fulfilled entirely. "Observe...? You want me to... keep watch over this child as his assistant?" Inari-no-kami could not disobey that person's order. She looked at the young kami before her, then sighed unconsciously. --- As expected, no matter how noble and powerful a kami is, none of them could escape Takamagahara's control. "Susabi-sama, it's nice to meet you." She bent down, smiled at the boy and reached out a hand. "I was ordered to assist you, I am Miketsu." |-| Scroll II: Assistance = People said that Inari-no-Kami was Susabi's right hand. As long as they worked together, even Jishin Namazu that tilts the surface of the earth could be stopped, saving countless villages that are at the verge of disappearing. When she heard that Susabi would be sent to a village by the sea to give his blessing, a vague look of concern appeared on Inari-no-kami's face. She knew what that meant to a kami. She thought that the prejudice Takamagahara had for Susabi, in the name of "surveillance", would have vanished after all those years of peace. "It's fine, nothing will go wrong," noticing her worries, Susabi said. "...... Of course." Inari-no-kami kept her saddened expression, then smiled gently. "Even if something were to happen, I would be there to protect you when needed." |-| Scroll III: The End of the Path = Inari-no-kami had never thought that the day 'when she is needed' would come in this form. "You're telling me to... dispose of Susabi-sama, is that it?" Her voice trembled slightly as she repeated the order. Kill him--- he is a danger to the Takamagahara. Kill him--- his power is the weakest right now. Kill him--- and your long-standing mission will end. Inari-no-kami stared deeply at the scars on the kami's body that were left by the villagers, as if she was trying to brand this pain in her mind. She reached out and smoothened the wounds, then placed the Kagura Suzu in the kami's hands. The bells had the power to heal. "I might not be able to visit you for a while." Her tone was so calm that she didn't sound like she was about to face a trial. "It would be great if this Kagura Suzu could continue to protect you when I leave." "Farewell, Susabi-sama." |-| Scroll IV: The Path of Unfamiliarity = Susabi met Inari-no-kami again on the sea. Inari-no-kami that had disobeyed orders should have been executed, but the world needed Inari-no-kami, and so Takamagahara had erased her memories as punishment. All the years of experience had turned into ashes. The Susabi who had seen everything in the world was no longer the kami who once wanted to bring happiness to mankind. And Inari-no-kami who knew the other side of things had vanished, along with her memories. Inari-no-kami who loves mankind approached from the Torii gate, her eyes reflecting the remains of the village that had been destroyed by a tsunami, her expression colder than seawater. "Susabi-sama. "It's nice to meet you. I was ordered to assist you, I am Miketsu." |-| Scroll V: Disaster = Time passed, the anticipated disaster arrived as expected. When she got a clear look at the raging Jishin Namazu, Inari-no-kami's mind wandered off for a split second. She had never met this youkai, but there was a piece of strange memory spinning in her mind. Susabi gathered the stars and the clouds and stood before her, attempting to crusade the chaotic youkai. I can't let him do this, Inari-no-kami thought. If she let Susabi kill this Jishin Namazu, then she might have been left in the shadow forever (t/n: some secrets might leave her forever). "......! Please wait! This child's condition looks a little odd, please allow me to see if I can seal it." Inari-no-kami broke through Susabi's obstruction and ran towards Jishin Namazu, as if every step she took could make those messy, unfamiliar memories clearer than before. "Miketsu! Stop! If you do this, you...!" An urgent voice sounded from behind. The falling meteor stopped Miketsu's footsteps, but it couldn't stop her from casting the seal. A golden fox realm surrounded the entire capital, and Jishin Namazu slowly calmed down in the light. |-| Scroll VI: A Long Slumber = Even though Inari-no-kami seldom experienced such a huge disaster, the countless number of casualties exhausted her. When the exhausted Inari-no-kami awoke again, the tides sounded rhythmically in her ears. She drowned herself in the sound of the tides, listening to the occasional sounds of what seemed to be prayers of the people, whispers of those of Takamahagara, and a child's cries. "Sleep. You've done enough." Susabi's voice sounded, tearing the illusion apart. "A naïve ideal could only bring pain to you." Susabi saw the small Inari-no-kami that shouldn't have been able to move open her eyes and look at him. She parted her lips as if she had something to say, but nothing could be heard. After all, she couldn't even make a sound in her current state. She merely turned her head and took a last look at the starry sky, then quietly closed her eyes. She shall wait for the day when this thousand-years slumber comes to end, and appear in the mortal realm in the form of a young girl to bring her blessings to mankind once more. SP Ichimoku Ren Story |-| Scroll I: |-| Scroll II: |-| Scroll III: |-| Scroll IV: |-| Scroll V: |-| Scroll VI: Gallery Category:Event Category:Event Transcript